Indigo
by ChuChocho
Summary: AU - Sore hari ketika anak itu melihat ke arah matahari yang bersembunyi malu-malu dan bertanya satu pertanyaan yang tak terlalu mengenakkan. / Warn inside / Mind to RnR


Fang membolak-balikan halaman buku pelajaran dengan bosan. Besok adalah hari ujian matematika, tetapi untuk hari ini dia sangat tidak minat belajar. Jangankan belajar, menyentuh buku saja ia sudah seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar, siapa tahu bisa menambah semangat belajar. Lalu Fang menyambar jaket ungu yang bergantung apik di belakang pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dengan sang ibu.

Sore hari. Taman tidak terlalu ramai oleh anak-anak kecil karena mereka pasti telah dibawa pulang oleh orangtua masing-masing mengingat disini masih menyebar legenda 'anak diculik jin'. Fang hanya dapat menghela nafas saat tahu kalau ternyata ada orang yang percaya akan hal berbau mistis. Hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada. Kalau pun ada, mereka hanya akan hidup di dunia mereka, tidak mengusik ke dunia manusia -menurut pendapat pribadinya saja.

Sebelumnya ia hendak duduk diatas bangku sekaligus menikmati suasana matahari tenggelam sebelum disadarinya kalau ada bocah yang sudah lebih dulu mengambil tahta tempat biasa ia istirahat.

Fang menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengamati setiap jengkal penampilan bocah itu. Topi jingga dengan tiga cula diatasnya, Fang tidak tahu apa itu cula badak asli atau tidak. Kemungkinan besar adalah tidak karena tidak mungkin bocah yang sepertinya berumur sama dengannya kuat membawa topi dengan cula asli diatasnya.

Kembali ke pengamatan Fang. Rambut pendek dengan pipi chubby yang memantulkan cahaya matahari. Anak itu tidak melihat Fang, dia memandangi matahari yang mulai bersembunyi dengan malu-malu.

"Apa kau percaya dengan hantu?" jarak Fang dengan anak itu hanya berkisar satu atau dua meter, oleh karenanya Fang pasti dapat mendengar pertanyaan tadi.

Fang tersentak. Kepada siapa anak itu bertanya? Apa kepada dirinya? Tidak. Anak itu bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arahnya. Lalu? Entahlah, kepala Fang sudah dibuat pusing sebelumnya oleh pelajaran matematika yang tidak kunjung menyerap ke otaknya.

"Eh?"

Kali ini Fang tahu kalau bocah itu yang tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke Fang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan dan ketakutan yang bagi Fang terlalu berlebihan. Rasanya Fang hanya membalas gumaman bocah tadi, lalu apa alasan anak itu sangat berlebihan menanggapinya?

"Si-si-siapa kau?!" bocah itu berdiri dan tangannya terus menunjuk-nunjuk Fang sementara si objek hanya menganga tak mengerti.

"A-aku hanya numpang lewat."

Bocah itu ber-'oh' ria. "Kau manusia atau seperti mereka?" tanya bocah itu sembari menunjuk ke arah tempat ia memandang sebelumnya yang sukses membuat Fang menaikkan satu alisnya bingung.

Anak itu menunjuk ke tempat yang kosong, tidak ada seorang pun disana.

 _-: Indigo :-_

 **Disclaimer : semuanya punya monsta~! Kecuali alur cerita**

 **Genre : Friendship, Mystery, Supernatural (lebih condong ke dua genre terakhir)**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warn : baca dengan TELITI, maka fic ini akan dipahami**

 **Warn 2 : AU, OOC, typo(s)**

 _-: Indigo :-_

"Jadi namamu adalah Boboiboy?" tanya Fang seraya menyodorkan sebotol minuman ringan kepada Boboiboy lalu dia duduk disamping si bocah bertopi dino.

Bocah itu menerima botol minuman dan mengangguk ringan.

"Dan kau bisa melihat err- 'mereka'?" Fang membuka tutup botol minumannya sendiri kemudian meneguknya sedikit.

"Ya... karena itu aku tidak punya teman. Mereka selalu menganggapku tidak ada karena kemampuanku itu. Apalagi aku ini sangat lemah," Boboiboy menunduk. Tangannya yang memegang botol tampak bergetar.

Fang mendongak, menatap langit yang sudah gelap dan dihiasi dengan jutaan lebih bintang berkilauan. Benaknya menari-nari memikirkan masa kecil bocah disampingnya ini. Tidak punya teman.

Selalu sendirian.

"Hei Boboiboy, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang sekolah khusus bagi orang-orang hebat sepertimu?"

"Ah, pernah. Tunggu dulu, kau baru saja menyebutku hebat?" Boboiboy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Fang terkekeh. "Tentu saja, memang siapa saja orang disini selain kamu?"

"Kukira kau bicara dengan 'mereka'," ucap Boboiboy seraya menunjuk 'sesuatu' di samping Fang. Fang melirik.

Lagi-lagi tempat kosong. Kekehan Fang seketika berhenti dan digantikan dengan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri. Suasana berubah canggung dan Fang terpaksa menghidupi kembali obrolan yang sempat mati.

"Kau mau masuk ke sekolah itu?"

Boboiboy menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah bagus kalau kau memiliki teman yang bernasib sama sepertimu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya," Boboiboy kembali menatap botol minuman yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku takut tidak punya teman."

Fang terdiam. Meski agak sulit mengucapkannya, tetapi ia harus, "Aku ini temanmu."

Boboiboy kaget dan menoleh ke arah Fang, menatap lekat-lekat iris violet yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Mulutnya menganga dan akhirnya terkatup sendiri. Jujur, Fang hendak tertawa kala melihatnya.

"Maukah kau ikut ke sekolah itu bersamaku?" tanya Boboiboy setelah mendapatkan kembali ke sadarannya, namun Fang yakin kalau bocah yang satu ini masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Tentu saja. Karena mana mungkin akan ada seorang anak yang menanyakan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang bahkan belum sehari resmi menjadi temannya?

 _-: Indigo :-_

"Ibu, jadi keputusanmu apa?" Fang memandang sang ibu dengan penuh harap sementara Boboiboy berdiri di sampingnya.

Ibu Fang terdiam. "Untuk apa kau kesana? Kau bahkan tidak seperti orang-orang disana."

"Aku...," Fang melirik Boboiboy. "...ingin menemaninya sekolah disana," lanjutnya dengan telunjuk menunjuk Boboiboy.

Sang ibu menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Fang. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Tidak perlu dicari seorang yang pintar untuk memberikan alasan atas ekspresi tidak suka yang muncul di wajah wanita cantik tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar. Fang berharap sang ibu menjawab 'ya' karena jujur saja, ia tidak tega kalau seorang polos seperti Boboiboy nanti justru mendapat trauma yang lebih jika ia tidak mendapat seorang teman.

"Boleh, tapi kau tetap harus sekolah di SD-mu!"

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Dia tidak salah dengar. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di dua tempat yang berbeda. Perlu dicatat kalau ibunya adalah orang terburuk dalam membuat lelucon.

Namun ibunya serius.

 _-: Indigo :-_

Fang dan Boboiboy kini berdiri di depan sebuah gedung mewah bercorak keabu-abuan. Menurut orang sekitar, gedung ini adalah ruang admnistrasi, gedung sekolah berada di belakangnya. Mereka kurang yakin karena mereka juga tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini mengingat tempat ini hanya diperuntukkan orang-orang spesial.

Selama perjalanan, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya aneh. Fang merasa risih. Mungkin kalau dia adalah salah satu orang 'spesial', dia sedikit lebih berani. Masalahnya, dia ini bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan 'spesial' apa-apa, kecuali kalau kecerdasan adalah salah satunya.

Lain ceritanya dengan Boboiboy, sedari tadi ia hanya terus menundukkan kepala. Itu membuat Fang penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si topi dino ini.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya seorang wanita berkacamata setelah mereka memasuki ruangan pendaftaran. Fang sedikit takut karena wanita yang namanya 'Elena' itu selalu menyebarkan tatapan membunuh.

"F-Fang," jawabnya penuh ragu. "Dan oh ya, aku juga mendaftarkan Boboiboy, anak di sampingku!"

Elena melirik sekilas sebelum menuliskan nama mereka di selembar kertas pendaftaran. Setelah itu dia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan sembari menatap bosan Fang.

"Kau bisa melihat 'mereka'?"

Fang mengangguk, meski lumayan gugup.

Kemudian Elena membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang pencahayaannya sedikit redup. Fang berdo'a supaya dia tidak perlu mengusir hantu-hantu yang ada disana jikalau diperintahkan, karena sampai sekarang ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Niatnya ke sekolah ini selain membantu Boboiboy ialah juga mencoba percaya tentang kehadiran 'mereka'.

"Tunjukkan dimana 'mereka'."

Rasanya nafas Fang berhenti saat itu juga. Tunjukkan? Ayolah, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat satupun dari 'mereka'. Hanya Boboiboy yang bisa.

Otak Fang bekerja. Dia mungkin bisa meminta bantuan Boboiboy untuk memberi tahu letak 'mereka'.

Elena sibuk dengan pulpen dan kertasnya kala Fang yang dibantu oleh Boboiboy tengah menunjuk satu per satu keberadaan 'mereka'. Beruntung, Elena percaya dan akhirnya mengajak Fang kembali ke ruang pendaftaran.

"Anu- Apa Boboiboy tidak diperiksa juga?" tanya Fang. Tidak adil kalau hanya dia yang diperiksa, Boboiboy juga harus. Selain karena hukum keadilan, Boboiboy-lah yang sebenarnya bisa melihat 'mereka', bukan dirinya. Bahkan sepertinya, sejak awal, kehadiran Boboiboy benar-benar tidak diacuhkan.

Elena memandang sebentar Fang. "Tidak perlu. Dengan melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu."

"Oh ya, bolehkah aku hanya sekolah setelah selesai bersekolah di SD-ku?" Fang agak ragu bertanya, selain karena pertanyaannya sangat rumit dan berbelit-belit, ia juga takut akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Padahal mendaftar saja ia belum tuntas.

"Boleh."

Lalu Fang beserta Boboiboy mulai mengisi sisa-sisa data yang ada. Sejujurnya, hanya Fang yang mengisi karena ternyata Elena cuma memberi selembar kertas pendaftaran yang berarti hanya mendaftarkan satu orang. Tetapi tak apa, Elena sudah membolehkan Boboiboy masuk.

 _-: Indigo :-_

Fang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Boboiboy. Belakangan ini dia sering diam. Meski mereka baru saling kenal sekitar seminggu yang lalu, tentu perubahan sikap Boboiboy menuai tanda tanya besar bagi Fang.

Dan sudah lima hari ini mereka mulai bersekolah di Blugo Academy School. Nama yang aneh untuk sebuah sekolah. Bukan hanya namanya, melainkan pelajaran disana juga sama anehnya. Hari-hari hanya diisi dengan tes menebak lokasi 'mereka', analisa tentang 'mereka', dan sebagainya.

Sore hari lagi, Boboiboy duduk di kursi kantin sendirian. Tidak betul-betul sendirian jika orang-orang disana mau menemaninya dan mengajak obrolan bersamanya. Fang melangkah mendekati Boboiboy yang lagi-lagi memandang matahari terbenam. Kantin disini memang berjendela lebar, jadi kita seolah sedang berada diluar ruangan.

"Boboiboy?" Fang menarik salah satu kursi di sekitar meja yang dihuni Boboiboy. "Kenapa kau? Kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini."

"Bukankah sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah baik?" jawab Boboiboy, sekaligus bertanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Fang. "Aku tidak punya satupun teman."

"Benarkah?!" Fang kaget bukan main. Boboiboy yang berasrama sekaligus bersekolah di tempat ini ternyata masih saja tidak memiliki seorangpun teman? Fang yang hanya bersekolah di sore hari saja memiliki teman, meski tidak terlalu banyak.

"Ya, setiap aku mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka, mereka tidak menghiraukannya dan pergi begitu saja."

Fang geram. Ia sudah naik pitam sekarang. Akhirnya dengan lantang ia berdiri dan berseru, "Hei kalian! Ini temanku Boboiboy!" ia menarik dan mengangkat lengan Boboiboy keatas. "Bertemanlah dengannya!"

Hening, bahkan setelah setiap pasang mata berpusat kepadanya. Fang semakin kesal. Apalagi saat ia mendapati orang-orang disana langsung kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tak satupun yang mau berkenalan atau sekedar menatap Fang lebih lama.

Dugaan Fang benar. Langsung terdengar desas-desus selepas apa yang dilakukannya. Fang tentu geram. Akan tetapi mau bagaimana pun, ia tetap harus bersabar. Ia menyuruh Boboiboy ke kamarnya sementara dia sendiri akan mencoba menenangkan diri di atap gedung asrama yang terbuka.

Tanpa disadarinya, seorang anak yang juga berada di kantin mengamatinya sedari tadi.

 _-: Indigo :-_

Rasanya saat tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang mengacuhkanmu adalah seperti dibunuh namun tak mati. Sangat mengerikan. Tetapi entah kenapa, itu seolah tidak bisa dirubah. Kenyataan kalau kau hanya sendirian di dunia ini.

Sendirian di tengah dunia yang ramai.

Fang menatap lesu bintang-bintang yang bertebaran diatas sana. Dirinya masih memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy sekarang. Pasti menyedihkan. Dan Fang merasa risih karenanya. Bahkan setelah ia berbaring di atap.

Suasana yang hening sama sekali tidak membuatnya merinding. Meskipun ini adalah sekolah 'spesia' yang pastinya ada ke-'spesial'-an disini, Fang tidak ciut mentalnya. Dia tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

Fang tersentak dan langsung bangkit. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri demi mencari asal suara. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya sendiri. Namun ia yakin telinganya tidak munafik. Memang samar-samar, tetapi Fang yakin suara itu bukanlah sekedar imajinasinya.

Tidak mungkin sebab ia berlama-lama disini, ia berubah menjadi salah seorang yang 'spesial'.

Fang tidak tahu harus apa. Kemana dia harus meminta pendapat? Kepala sekolah? Tidak, ia tidak mau ditendang keluar dan meninggalkan Boboiboy sendiri. Ah, benar. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan Boboiboy dan kemampuan khususnya.

 _-: Indigo :-_

"Boboiboy? Boleh aku masuk?" Fang mengetuk pintu kamar Boboiboy untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun tidak kunjung terdengar ciri-ciri pintu yang akan dibukakan. Awalnya Fang mengira Boboiboy pergi ke kamar mandi, tetapi itu tidak mungkin karena Fang sudah menunggu lebih dari 10 menit.

Akhirnya Fang menyerah. Ia meninggalkan pintu kamar Boboiboy seandainya di langkahnya yang ke-sepuluh tidak ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kalau kau mencari orang, tidak ada orang di kamar ini."

Fang menengok. Ditatapnya seorang anak bertubuh gempal dengan balutan kulit cokelat.

"Dia sudah pergi karena keinginannya terkabul."

Apa? Siapa yang anak ini maksud? Boboiboy? Keinginan apa? Sejak kapan anak ini tahu apa keinginan Boboiboy? Fang yang berteman dengannya saja tidak tahu apa keinginan Boboiboy.

"Tu-tunggu!" Fang berlari dan memegang pundak kanan anak berjaket hijau itu. "Apa maksudmu? A-Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Dia sudah punya teman. Keinginannya terkabul."

"Kemampuan khusus-mu sangat lemah, jadi hanya bisa melihat yang lemah seperti dia."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

A/N : Hai hai~! Bawa fic baru dengan genre yang belum pernah ku-publish! JRENG JREENG JREEENG /jder. Supernatural~ Ini belum pernah kubuat x'D. Misteri~ Oke, aku pernah buat sekali tapi gagal D'x. Friendship~ kayaknya belum pernah deh /dibuang.

Oh ya, tentang WICT, aku gak bisa janji bisa publish dalam waktu dekat. Laptop-ku error, dan terpaksa harus ngetik di warnet. Nah, masalahnya... AKU LUPA UDAH NGETIK SAMPE MANA /buanglangit. Jadi, aku mulai ngetik fic baru aja '3' Maaf kalau aku ini PHP /dilemparkejurang.

Btw, Kalau kalian mau, silahkan tulis apa yang kalian tangkap dari fic ini OwO)/. Oh ya, kalau bisa, kalian review beserta kekurangan / typo dalam fic ini ;;u;; Meski hanya satu kesalahan, aku terima dengan suka cita karena memang itu review yang selalu aku cari-cari ;;u;;

Nah cukup basa-basinya, **review please?** *^*


End file.
